User blog:Jetblackrlsh/The Best Summer of my Life
This is the story of my summer vacation last year, when I was training with Foxfire and first joined Psi Wikia. 3 psychics one story Zero Zero is Jason's apprentice. Zero is young and has dreams of becoming a Full Light User, Zero's only purpose seems to be to become a better psionic in the pursuit of helping others and is a genuinely nice person. Zero's real name is Brandon Carter. Jason Jason is determined to make the world a better place by preventing psionics from becoming Dark Users. Dark Users being psionics who use their abilities to destroy. Jason created "The Order of Light" a group of psionics who are Light Users. Jason is a Master Light User. Jason has two apprentices, though neither apprentice knows about the existence of the other. Jason is currently living a double life, one life he is mentoring a girl named Grace and is friends with another girl named Amber, each of them studying psychic powers (not nesscessarily having psychic powers) and speaking dragon language. Until recently did Jason even reveal to Grace and Amber that he has the ability of aerokinesis (the ability to manipulate air or air bend). In his other life however he speaks with fellow psionics and is very open about his abilities, in this life he mentors a rookie psionic named Zero and is with other psionics like him. But suddenly a new factor has been introduced into his lives that are colliding the two together faster than he planned. I revealed to Jason in a message that I knew about his double life, my knowledge of the Dragon language confirming I truly knew everything. Jason admits that he hasn't told Amber or Grace about his second "Order of Light" (He has two Orders, one studies psychic powers more than it actually practices it) but says that he is going to bring them in soon. I don't think Jason trusts me, but I think it is best for him to have someone he can talk to about both of his lives so that they don't tear him apart. Jet Black Hello my name is Jet Black, I am currently being mentored by a shaman named Fox Fire. While he is moving we have temporarily lost contact. During this time I am attempting to broaden my psychic abilities. This is how I found Jason, I noticed he had agreed to mentor Zero, so I assumed he could mentor me as well. However Jason made it very clear he only wanted ONE apprentice. So consider it an interesting suprize when I snooped around and found out about Grace. Now I am the only person other than Jason who knows about both of his lives. Jason seems to be hiding something from me and I plan to find out what it is, my studies come first however, I need to learn how to feel my energy dispersed over my entire body. This is important to my shaman and psychic training so I have to give my training my best while I investigate the secret double life of Jason. These characters make up an interesting story that started yesterday that I think could possibly continue another week. I'm curious what other secrets we will learn about these individuals. Jason After getting the suprize of his life from Jet, Jason researches Jet and finds out that Jet is a Real Life Superhero. Jason asks Jet about this and learns many things from Jet, such as the existence of the X-force and about Jet's acropathy abilities. Jason also believes that magic and psychic powers are the same, but he feels that the correct terminology is psychic powers and that magic should never be used as the term. Jet Jet explains to Jason about his adventures as a Real Life Superhero, his psychic powers, and his connection with a shaman/superhero named Fox Fire. Jet is suprized to learn that Jason did not create a page on the psi wiki describing an evil Planet X coming to destroy Earth. Jet realizes it was wrong to believe the Order of Light was created to stop Planet X. In reality the Order of Light only recently learned about the possible existence of Planet X, I am sure now it most likely it is their main goal. While the Order of Light fights off Planet X (a.k.a Niribu), I will be fighting off the X-force an entity bent on turning all realms into essentially nothing. Jason knows Jet's secrets, but Jet feels he has only hit the surface with Jason. Can the Order of Light defeat Niribu, does Niribu even exist, when will Jet and Fox Fire regain contact. Many of these questions will be answered eventually. Zero = Apprentice Light User Jet = Full Light User Jason = Master Light User Zero Zero says that he calls himself Zero because he aspires to be like Zorro. Zero wants to know what Darazkinesis is and he wants to learn about Planet X. Jet has sent him a message describing what Niribu is. Tarek701 A new psionic to the psi wiki Tarek is a Dark User. Jason does not trust Tarek and has a feeling Tarek will be troublesome. Jason by the way has inherit psychic senses including Danger Sense. This means that Tarek will cause trouble, what will Tarek do? Jason Jason warning Jet about Tarek and ranking Jet as a Full light user has shown a sign of trust. This tells us that Jason has decided that Jet is a friend, that or he believes Tarek to be a bigger threat. Who knows really? Why Jason and Tarek701 don't really like one another Bryce.kikass: I want to join the brotherhood (OneOfThemAll) Jason: Do NOT join that! Stay AWAY from the dark side! I am a Light User and I won't allow anyone to turn dark.-Dragon511 01:20, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Tarek: Little fool, Dragon511. You're not god. It's still our own choice what side we take. Now leave us alone. -Tarek701 01:43, June 03, 2012 (UTC) Jason: Ha, who is the "little fool"? You are the one who wishes to become blinded. I won't allow you to teach others in the skills of darkness. Don't try it. -Dragon511 (Talk) 00:50, June 3, 2012 (UTC) The Dark Siders Jason: Apparently there's another group like Gavir Di Wer Mitne called The Dark Siders, exept it's a group for Dark Users. I already wiped their page of information, but it's on someone's talk page as well. I want you guys (The only other Light Users on this wiki), to help keep an eye on it. I don't want them teaching anyone dark abilities. Beginers are the easiest to corrupt. I hope it doesn't cause trouble on this wiki. Zero: Okay Master. Jet: Okay, I'll keep an eye out. Now the Order of Light has been given a mission, to watch The Dark Siders' activities and to make sure their bad influence does not corrupt new psychics. The Contributions page allows you to stalk the actions of someone on Psi wiki Jason's Contribution Page http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dragon511 Zero's Contribution Page http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Omega15 Jet's Contribution Page http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Jetblackrlsh Bryce.kikass's Contribution Page http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Bryce.kikass Tarek701's Contribution Page http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Tarek701 Jason's new The Order of Light Webpage http://gavirdiwermitne.webstarts.com/index.html Dark User Files Bryce.kikass Name: Bruce Sendah Common Username: Bryce.kikass Age: 15 Gender: Male User Type: Dark Interests: Guitar playing, Sketching, Weight lifting, Anime, Japanese ways, Poetry Country: Australia State: New South Whales (NSW) Town: Taree School: Chatham High school Tarek701 Name: Unknown Common Username: Tarek701 Age: 14 Gender: Male User Type: Dark Interests: Hacking Country: Germany Sapphire A friend of Jason's from the Psiwiki she is the first female psychic to be apart of The System an organization created by Jet to combat evil Dark Users. Sapphire is known to get frustrated and is very impatient, but I see a lot of myself in her and I think she will be an awesome addition to the team. Also, Sapphire is from Japan. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- One Month 3 psychics 1 story was about me joining The Order of Light after my mentor and I lost contact, since I wrote 3 psychics 1 story a lot has occured and now something huge has happened. I have become a master, psi wiki admin, and leader of The Order of Light. I am only the leader of The Order of Light for one month while Jason is away. Not only will One Month include me leading The Order of Light but also my mentor has finished moving and my training with him will soon continue. There is a lot going on, so stay tuned for my sequel story to 3 psychics 1 story titled One Month. Links: http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dragon511/Gone Message from Jason: Hey Jet. I just gave you administrator rights. I am also making you a Light Master. -Dragon511 (Talk) 00:57, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Jason's Gone Blog Post: "I am going to be gone from July 1st to July 28th. If you have any questions, ask Jet. I made him a master, because he's always trying to help, and has good knowledge. I couldn't really before because he couldn't do enough, but now he is ready. Along with making him a master, I made him an admin, much for the same reasons. Jet is also going to be temporarily leading the Order of the Light. If you need something from me, you will have to contact Jet. If it's REALLY important, he can reach me. Jet, you'll have to make sure you accept anyone into the Order that comments on the blog post. Make sure you ask them questions first, and make sure they're a Light User. You'll have to rank everyone as well. Good luck!" Fox Fire's return message: "Jet, I have finally moved in and am getting used to my job and living quarters at the national park. I apologize for not writing sooner. Please bear with me--I will work on the portal information as soon as I can. I have not forgotten. Thank you for again for joining the fight--we need you. --Foxfire" My reply: "While you were moving I found a group of teenagers like me with psychic abilities and learned several new skills. My newest skill is being able to enter alternate universes through mediation. I have not only joined the group but have also become one of only two master users. I'm very glad you are back and I'm eager and ready to learn more. Another Update: The other Master in our group is going on a one month vacation and during that time I will be the only master and temporary leader of our group. From now on I am going to send you little update messages like this so that you will know what is going on on my end. I hope to hear from you soon, Jet" A conversation between Jet and Jason: Dragon511:Hey Jet. :I think I can do Thermokinesis. :Look at the blog I made for details. :Did you get the email I sent you? :Jet? :Are you afk again? :Oh, yep. It just said that you're away. ~ Dragon511 has left the chat. ~ 12:06Jetblackrlsh:I'm back, sorry i should have posted I was afk ~ Dragon511 has joined the chat. ~ 12:08Dragon511:Ok. 12:08Jetblackrlsh:Hey Jason :I read your blog, I'm very excited for this honor :Did you see my new blog post? 12:08Dragon511:Which one? :Which one would that be? 12:09Jetblackrlsh:I'll post a link 12:09Dragon511:Alright. 12:10Jetblackrlsh:User_blog:Jetblackrlsh/My_life_is_AWESOME ~ Dragon511 has left the chat. ~ ~ Dragon511 has joined the chat. ~ 12:11Jetblackrlsh:Hey Jason 12:11Dragon511:So he's back now? :Sorry about that. 12:12Jetblackrlsh:Yes 12:12Dragon511:Cool. 12:12Jetblackrlsh:No problem 12:12Dragon511:Hmm... Greatest? :Mabye second greatest... 12:12Jetblackrlsh:Yesterday a lot of stuff happened, and now I feel my life is beginning again. I am really excited for this month :Friendly competition 12:13Dragon511:Oh yeah, did you get my email? 12:13Jetblackrlsh:We will see who becomes the greatest psychic in the multiverse :Yes 12:13Dragon511:Ok, good. :Yeah, we'll see. 12:14Jetblackrlsh:Did you ever think The Order of Light would get as big as it has? 12:14Dragon511:I planned on it, yes. :Mabye not this fast though. 12:15Jetblackrlsh:It makes you think about the future, this year is going to be a lot of fun. 12:15Dragon511:If I can just find a Psion around here, I'd start the Order in real life as well. 12:16Jetblackrlsh:This is real life, but I know what you mean, it would be cool if we all knew how to teleport and could meet up somewhere. 12:17Dragon511: Yes, but I mean like have meetings in stuff not online, and be able to train other people personally. :Not over the internet. 12:17Jetblackrlsh:I know what you mean :Maybe some day we can do something like that 12:18Dragon511:Mabye. 12:18Jetblackrlsh:Maybe someone at your camp will be psychic 12:18Dragon511:I've been thinking about that. ~ Dragon511 has left the chat. ~ 12:19Jetblackrlsh:It would be cool if your entire camp was psychic, that would be an interesting experience. July 1st I wake up and check psi wiki, I have recieved a message: "I have some ideas about how he, Nibiru and his team could be stopped. The seal of god: Seal of god I also wrote some notes about Nibiru users: Nibiru users" This message comes from a mysterious new presence known as Cajetan, who claims that Tarek701 has been the ultimate darazkinesis user the whole time. Cajetan has created two pages contatining information about how to defeat darazkinesis users which I will post under here. http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/Nibiru_Users http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/The_seal_of_god My reply to Cajetan: "I will store this information you have provided into The System your information is appreciated. If you have any psychic questions feel free to ask me, I am always here to help. Jetblackrlsh 16:48, July 1, 2012 (UTC)" A conversation with Tarek on Good vs. Evil Jetblackrlsh:Hey pierce ~ Chim345 has joined the chat. ~ 2:45Chim345:hey? 2:51Jetblackrlsh:Hey chim :Are you still on? ~ Tarek701 has joined the chat. ~ 3:19Jetblackrlsh:Hey tarek 3:19Tarek701:... 3:19Jetblackrlsh:How are you today? 3:19Tarek701:Destructive. 3:20Jetblackrlsh:I haven't heard anyone describe themselves like that before. :Why do you feel destructive? 3:21Tarek701:So, Cajetan wants a fight? 3:21Jetblackrlsh:Seems like it :He wants to stop the main darazkinesis user which i'm all for 3:21Tarek701:He thinks the seal of god, could stop me and Nibiru? How foolish. This is a "Nemesis". No one can stop it. 3:21Jetblackrlsh:The problem is he thinks he is you 3:22Tarek701:What? I don't understand. :He thinks he is me? :How that? Explain. 3:23Jetblackrlsh:Cajetan wants to stop the main darazkinesis user, I also want to stop the main darazkinesis user. Cajetan thinks the main darazkinesis user is you, I don't think the main darazkinesis user is you. 3:23Tarek701:You can't stop him... It's impossible. Get it in your head. 3:24Jetblackrlsh:I can try, and i won't do so alone. ~ Omega15 has joined the chat. ~ 3:24Jetblackrlsh:Hey brandon 3:24Omega15:Hey Jet 3:24Jetblackrlsh:Do you have any psychic questions? 3:24Tarek701:Well, you all lost that game already. 3:24Omega15:Nope 3:25Jetblackrlsh:I don't understand your statement Tarek, could you re-phrase it? :Brandon, have you seen Jason's newest blog post? 3:26Tarek701:You don't understand? Re-phrase: You all are going to die. If I can't do it, then Nibiru will. 3:26Jetblackrlsh:Not on my watch, no matter how tough an enemy is a group of us psionics can take him on. 3:26Chim345:hi 3:26Jetblackrlsh:Hey Chim 3:27Tarek701:By the way, that "I" wasn't a mistake. 3:27Jetblackrlsh:Do yuo have any psychic questions Chim :*you 3:27Chim345:nope 3:27Jetblackrlsh:I know Tarek, if you are the main darazkinesis guy it should be a most interesting fight :Chim, have you seen Jason's latest blog post? 3:28Chim345:oh and i read the messages and Tarek...Come at me bro :no i didnt :ill go look 3:28Jetblackrlsh:lol, ok ~ Cajetan has joined the chat. ~ 3:30Jetblackrlsh:Hello Cajetan :Do you have any psychic questions? 3:31Chim345:who is cajetan? :someone new? 3:31Cajetan:me 3:31Jetblackrlsh:Yes Cajetan is new 3:31Chim345:k 3:31Cajetan:yeah im new but not new to psychokinsesi 3:31Jetblackrlsh:Did you see Jason's blog post? 3:32Chim345:i did :gratz 3:32Jetblackrlsh:Thank you 3:32Tarek701:Ah, caje? So, you think a seal(sigil) and a page about users like me can help to beat me, the team and Nibiru? You're alone. Get that in your head. 3:32Jetblackrlsh:I just want everyone to know so that people don't ask where Jason is all the time :He is not alone 3:32Chim345:Tarek lol come at me bro 3:33Jetblackrlsh:The System fights against any Darazkinesis threat, it isn't just a stream of google alerts, I also have a team of psionics to combat you Tarek701:Sure. 3:34Jetblackrlsh:You'll see when the time comes Tarek, and you better have an army with you, because we are everywhere Tarek701:Yeah, I'm so scared about that. Go on, kill me. I'm sure I will die in this secound. 3:36Jetblackrlsh:I don't want to kill you, I don't have to to stop you. 3:36Chim345:Alright I'm going to meditate, May the light be with you all. (Besides Tarek) ~ Chim345 has left the chat. ~ 3:36Jetblackrlsh:MTLSWY Chim ~ Cajetan has left the chat. ~ 3:38Jetblackrlsh:Tarek, Brandon, are you there? 3:38Tarek701:Yes, why? 3:39Jetblackrlsh:Just curious, I didn't want to just sit here looking at a never changing screen Tarek701:Better than sitting in a room with nothing. You know what I mean. 3:40Jetblackrlsh:I know what you mean :Jason and I are having a friendly competition on who is going to become the greatest psychic in the multiverse :Would you like to join our competition? 3:41Tarek701:http://earthquake.usgs.gov/earthquakes/recenteqsww/Quakes/ci11130442.php - Have a great time. More will follow. More energy = more destruction. 3:41Jetblackrlsh:Is that about the earthquake that brought niribu over? Are you claiming that you caused an earthquake today by using your power? Tarek701:This was done by our great team(I can't spend my energy, because I need it for Nibiru and higher destructive things). Didn't you said, that I better should have an army? Yes, I have an army. Do you think, I do everything alone? Omega15:That's not possible. 3:44Tarek701:Ah? Where's the popular phrase: "Everything is possible." 3:44Jetblackrlsh:It is possible, but that doesn't mean we should believe your team did it. Omega15:Yea. 3:45Tarek701:You can't cause a earthquake alone, only if you have enough energy. If ~300 people help, which are masters in Darazkinesis, then it is possible. 3:46Jetblackrlsh:We will see which one of us has the stronger army between the two of us, and we will see who's army collapses on itself and which army stands together in victory. Also Tectokinesis is the ability to create or stop an earthquake. Tectonokinesis Omega15:Let me ask you something Tarek why do you want to become evil? 3:48Tarek701:There's no evil. 3:48Jetblackrlsh:Tarek believes the two are relative :Which is true to some extenet :*extent :That doesn't mean that one shouldn't have morals however 3:49Tarek701:Use a knife to cut carrots into halfs or use a knife to kill someone. Both are possible, but still don't explain if it is good or evil. However, the government takes it as evil, since it breaks the laws. : : Omega15:Of course its evil you use a knife to kill another life. 3:50Jetblackrlsh:The laws of a government do not say what is just :Morality tells what is good and what is evil, it is common sense Tarek701:Omega15, Example: You're at the good side. Now you wanna stop some evil guy. Evil is someone who kills, but if Good wanna stop evil, then what shall he do? Fight him, that's evil too, then. Since you're fighting and trying to kill him. :(I'm speaking in your language, since Good and evil doesn't exist.) 3:53Jetblackrlsh:You fight to stop someone from doing evil not to kill, if that person does not stop you do not kill them, you detain them. Tarek701:Someone who helps other, is (as you define it all here) good. So, helping a evil to beat him? Bad idea. So you have to fight him. Since evil (like you all define it) is someone who hurts others, this means that good has also have to hurt him or else you couldn't stop him. This means that good and evil can't exist. 3:55Omega15:The reason why it exist so we can protect people and save lives. 3:56Jetblackrlsh:Good is helping others by hurting evil, two wrongs don't make a right, but the number of wrongs the evil would have committed justifies the means. 3:56Tarek701:Yeah, but the reality isn't a comic, my friends. This is the real life. Jetblackrlsh:I would like a reply to my previous comment 3:58Tarek701:So get over it. Good and Evil like you all know are from alot of comic's. Good is someone who helps and fight evil. Evil is someone who hurts others and hates good. That's just stupid. The original definition: Good is someone who helps others. (Not more). And evil are those who hurts others. That can be personal hurting, body etc. 4:00Jetblackrlsh:What is the difference between us and comics at this point, we are a group of teens who have abilties for crying out loud, some want to hurt others and some want to help others. :Life imitates art and art imitates life :There is a grey line here between fact and fiction and it is blurring fast :Everyday more psionics log on, learning about abilities, harnessing them, most of them still young, teenagers. :Our future is going to be the fiction of today :Good and evil do exist, and whether you like it or not we stand for good and will always be here :Welcome to real life Tarek701:So, if you kill someone who does kill others, then you may explain it as good, right? But others will explain it as evil, since you killed him too. It doesn't matter if he kills others too, you killed him too and are responsible too. See the laws for example. If you do revenge to a murder, that killed your mother for example, then you're going to Jail too. 4:06Jetblackrlsh:We do not kill, we detain, it is what seperates us, it is the only rule. :Brandon are you still here? 4:07Tarek701:detain? Holding someone in a Jail, house etc.? That's even more painful, than killing someone. 4:07Jetblackrlsh:I don't believe so. :Are you still here? Tarek701:I think arguing any more is useless, since you all won't believe into it. Sad. I joined here the wiki to get some information, but I think I can't believe it anymore. You all pretend to know about Psychokinesis and practising it. But you're just living in a comic world, which splits the world into good and evil. That's the reason, why Nibiru is going to do our Nemesis, since we all lost already ourselfs in computer, media etc. Even me. 4:11Jetblackrlsh:Then I see we are done here. :Does anyone have any psychic questions? Tarek701:Indeed. One thing: When you all die and find salvation, then I can give you my word, that the truth will be 10x times near as before. Jetblackrlsh:ok Tarek701:Also, If I would be you, then don't try to stop me, since you will not be able to. :Goodbye. 4:16Jetblackrlsh:Enjoy your day, you have a few more before we stop the attack. Tarek701:Yeah, try it. But my belief is stronger than your's, which proves that the Nemesis will win. :Bye. :/away 4:17Jetblackrlsh:Good day sir, and may the greatest psychic win ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Today is the first day of the month, a new member named Cajetan has accused Tarek of being the main darazkinesis user and believes a seal can stop Tarek and his supposed group of Dark users. Chim has done research as I have and believes Niribu doesn't exist, I also believe Niribu doesn't exist. Tarek and I have confronted one another and have drawn battle lines. The war is begining. My update for Fox Fire: "Update: Our group of psychics isn't the only group, a small group of psychics who use their powers for evil have been around for the longest. Today a new guy showed up and accused one of the evil psychics of being The Destroyer. The Destroyer being someone who uses the ability known as Darazkinesis to destroy the world. He gave us a picture of a seal that is supposed to be able to stop The Destroyer. The evil psychic known as Tarek was the one who was accused. He simply laughed at the seal, he claimed that his psychic group was much bigger than in appeared and that they caused an earthquake in mexico today. Tarek and I had a conversation about good and evil that ended with us drawing battle lines. Our two groups are to confront eachother December 21st of this year, when Tarek says his group will attack. Tarek claims he is The Destroyer, though my associate Chim and I don't believe it. Chim showed me some research about "Niribu" the planet Darazkinesis users get their power from. Chim's research showed what I already knew from my own research, that niribu didn't exist. Chim thinks because Niribu doesn't exist neither does Darazkinesis, but I don't think that is true. I believe that Darazkinesis can exist even if the lore behind it is false. It is only 8:36 pm here so I may send you another update if anything else happens today. Hope to hear from you soon, Jet " July 2nd Fox Fire's Reply to my email: "Thank you for sharing these updates. I am at work right now, but I will try to write back later with at least a short note. Did I send you my conversation with my spirit contacts, which was about the "Dark Star?" It's not Nibiru, but it may be what the legend of Nibiru is based on. If I didn't, I should send it to you. Thank you for standing up for the forces of good/creation. More later if possible. --Foxfire" My reply to Foxfire: "You have not sent me the conversation about the Dark Star, I would love to read it. Thank you for everything so far and I hope to hear from you soon, Jet" July 3rd Message from Fox Fire on Portals "It may be a while before I can send you the conversation, simply because I do not have internet access at my apartment here, and I am technically not supposed to use a personal flash drive on the computers at work. However, when I get a chance to use wifi, I will definitely send it along. I won't try to summarize it, as it is best to let the conversation (and the summary I may have written--I can't recall) speak for itself. As for portals--I will write a quick explanation here. However, if you need more detail, please ask. First off, it seems as though you probably already have a good grasp on the magical, if you are involved in a group of psychics which are dealing with evil psychics/magic users. (All magic users are psychic, but not all psychics are magic users is what I have been told. However, I am certain you are both.) A portal is usually defined by the sense you get from being around it—does it like a gaping hole in reality? Does it like cold or warmth, positive or negative or neutral feelings, are coming from it? If you visualize the portal, you will likely get a good symbolic interpretation of it. What kinds of beings do you see using it, if any? Does it seem like anything/anyone is trying to stop you or dissuade you from “seeing” it? If so, what does its motive seem to be? And I am sure you would be able to figure out other symbolic information as well as I can. I usually find them after I have been asked to close them, and told approximately where they are. However, some sites just feel ‘sacred’ or ‘creepy’ (or sometimes both), and I visualize to see what is there. Recently, I was at a petroglyph site in Montana. Mr. Strange and I both tried to connect to it, to see what was there—usually these sites are created on ley lines, or at a place with a portal. They are either meant to monitor it, to keep it open, or to keep it closed. I a subway station. A dark, gaping tunnel in the rock, which seemed to have its nexus not at the site of the rock drawings, but somewhere inside the face of the stone. It felt like beings of absolute amoral nature (neither good nor bad, but certainly quite capable of evil) were there—and they felt very non-human. They didn’t really even quite feel fey. They were using it as a way to journey from wherever it was they had come from—and they did NOT like my poking around. I had a definite “get out of here, now!” sensation, as if someone invisible was yelling at me. Mr. Strange said he saw a train station, which had fallen into disrepair. He also felt that the opening was inside the stone, but he felt like it had tried to “suck him in.” He said the denizens felt “extradimensional,” and he, too, had the feeling that we were not wanted there. We both got the feeling that there used to be guardians to see what/who came through, but they were long gone. There was even a sign saying that people did not live at the site, but one house had been found, and no one knew why. We made a wild guess, that it was a “gatekeeper” of some sort, maybe a shaman. Who knows…we could be right. Because these beings were neutral, we decided not to close it. Mr. Strange was adamant on that, although I was less certain. This was his reasoning: There is already a loss, a disconnection, from magic here, and closing any portals unnecessarily might actually help the Nothing/the X. He may be right. However, the other ones I have closed were specifically to “dark dimensions,” or were once good, but were appropriated by Nolns/etc/ To close a portal—well, when I received my first portal-closing orders, I did a lot of ceremonial magic. I created a petroglyph-style seal. I made a knife of bone and obsidian to bind the spirit (an athame of sorts.) I created and blessed prayer sticks with sacred feathers, and left them at the site. I smoked a pipe of sacred tobacco and offered it in prayer to the gods. I used holy water to make a circle of protection. Etc. However, most of the work was done in the astral realms—I was journeying, and I reached the place as it existed in that realm. It took all of my willpower to close the door I was envisioning, and even then, it continued to bulge open. I ended up sealing it by melting it closed—and it still continued to try to open. That was the best I could do at the time. I was dripping sweat and felt weak and ungrounded for a day or two afterward. Since then, I have gotten ‘better’ at it, and I have a connection to that site. I journey there occasionally, and check up on it. When I was sealing it, and could see the eyes of a dragon-like entity watching me with malevolence. Since then, I have learned that in that encounter, the prayer sticks worked, because they were made with intention. The petroglyph was effective in helping to seal the door, but not nearly as useful as my visualization, which is what did most of the actual work. The knife I tried to use for binding did essentially nothing—I could close the door, but not bind the entity. Another sealing I did just was NOT taking—and this place was even more ancient than the first, and full of the “old magic,” the magic of sacrifice. The thing that finally made the door in my visualization work was to cut my hand, and use my blood to close it. I usually never, every use that kind of darkish magic, but it worked—because it was a voluntary sacrifice, it helped to seal it, and after that, I felt that I was being aided by ancient powers to continue the sealing effort. I have at times been joined by totem animals in my efforts to push the doors closed. Sometimes they aren’t even doors—they are huge boulders I must roll uphill. So, the actual work takes place on the astral plane. It takes a physical toll on the body, especially if you haven’t done it before. Doors should only be sealed if they lead to a very malevolent place or entity—otherwise, evenif they are neutral or “chaotic,” they should be left open, simply to not help the X force. They can often be found at human sacred sites, or places that you feel strong sensations of unease or power. Some are extradimensional, some are fey, some are…I really don’t know. I am certain the types are endless, but those are the ones I have experienced. I am also fairly certain I could open a portal, or summon an entity—but I have no desire to try that out, unless some sort of emergency presents itself. Remember, this is not on this plane. Sadly, I have found no way to travel physically through these portals, nor is there one, according to my contacts. This is a spiritual battle, with spiritual gates. That is all I can write from work as of now. Let me know what you would like me to elaborate on. --Foxfire" My reply to Fox Fire's Message on Portals "Your information on portals was very helpful, my goal was to learn how to locate and close portals and this is exactly what I learned. Thank you for your information on portals, at the moment I don't have many questions, but it is always good to hear from you. I will continue sending updates as things occur, until then as we say in The Order of Light May the light stay with you, Jet" July 4th Update for Fox Fire "This morning I met an indivisual who claims he has the ability to grant the wishes of anyone including himself. He calls himself Master Believer, using his ability he has granted me three abilities. TheMasterBeliever is the most powerful psychic I could ever meet. During the afternoon I began sending a message out to RLSH from all over, I am teaching psychic abilities to RLSH who wish to learn them in order to put the "S" back in RLSH. Today I taught Noir Shadow a RLSH from Brazil all of my psychic abilities, the harder abilities he still probably can't do, but the easier abilities he can use. It is still the afternoon so there may be another update. May the light stay with you, Jet" "Another Update: Today I recieved a message from Tothian and we began talking. I talked to Tothian about how I was doing and what I had been up to. We talked about the Heroes network, the new spiderman movie, and how people should be treated. May the light stay with you, Jet" July 5th "Today a new member joined the site, he says he has created a machine that could possibly be used to create a psychokinetic effect by inserting a code into the machine. He says the machine is not yet complete but is showing signs of promise. Tarek has begun predicting earthquake targets ahead of time, whether or not he is simply using precognition to predict the earthquakes, is actually causing the earthquakes, or is lying is unknown. He says his next target is somewhere near Japan, I don't know whether to take him serious but it is always good to keep an eye out just in case. May the light stay with you, Jet" July 10th I have developed a new ability that grants me good luck as long as I have power. Today I am talking with a few members on the psi wiki. Electron567 is very afraid of a possible Dark User attack and thinks all new users are spies. Scene is a true scientist who wants no part in this psychic warfare and simply would like to work on his device that I have named "The Reality Viewer". Tarek claims he has killed Scene and Scene has dissappeared. No one knows whether or not Tarek has truly killed Scene. Before making this claim Tarek revealed Scene's real name and scared Scene. I hope Scene is okay. Yesterday a new member Jash joined and him along with Electron learned that they can sense when the Dark Siders do anything and have been mentally targeted by Dark Sider attacks. Electron and Jash use barriers to protect themselves from Darksiders and can fight telepathically. July 11th I've been trying to teach Electron how to quantum jump but he has been having trouble seeing the other universe once he enters. The first universe Electron enters I follow him into, Electron unable to see was forced to rely on what I told him about what was going on. This universe had been attacked by men wearing red stripes with the ability to fly, this universe's Earth also had two moons which was unusual. Residential areas were almost completely destoryed, Electron's house was the only one standing, a few miles off was an airport which had been taken over by the red stripes who were outside speaking with a group of innocence. The people here wore rags and many of them were women and children. When I arrived at Electron's residence I accidently beat up Electron because I mistook him for an attacker. When I got things straight I took on the actual attacker a chryokinetic psion. Once I had knocked out the psion I noticed Electron had been practically frozen. His body was iced over and his eyes frozen shut. I used healing touch on him and some of the ice on his chest defrosted but his eyes still stayed frozen. After much work i was able to get the Electron to Earth where he overshadowed the injured and partially frozen Electron. Electron while overshadowing his otherself tried to force himself to speak at first he spoke gibberish, then he began to speak english. He described his universe to us and told us that I had died long ago. Electron wasn't doing well so I flew him to what looked like a prison that was being used as a shelter. Two doctors came out of the shelter but they weren't really doctors, they were red stripes. They held me down and began to saw into my chest. When things seemed bad, the version of me from this universe arrived in astral form and took Electron and I into the astral plane. Here in the astral plane both Electrons left the body and the other me using mystic seals healed my wounds in the astral plane, this is the end of Electron's first adventure into the astral plane. July 12th While Tarek was on chat Scene returned and revealed that he had left the wiki for a few days in the pursuit to fake his death at the hands of Tarek. While Scene was gone he found out where Tarek was and in the middle of chatting Scene teleported into Mexico, where Tarek has been hiding after trapping Tarek using a force field. Scene then proceded to create a psi ball that will permanetly keep tabs on Tarek for us. So for the moment the Tarek situation is under control, and Scene is not dead. Electron is being possesed on and off by the Electron from the universe he visited. July 13th Jash visits a universe where his Dark Version exist and the two battle it out after Dark Jash threatens our universe. As Dark jash begins to loose he summons a dragon using a chant and Jash is almost killed before defeating Dark Jash's dragon. Dark Jash comes to our universe and attacks Jash. Meanwhile in Dark Jash's universe I arrive and fight what I believe to be Dark Jash and later find out to be a decoy, after having to go through the trouble of absorbing his power and knocking him unconcious. Dark jash begins talking to us on chat, Dark jash offers me to join him, saying that if I did he would leave us alone. Jash began to regain his conciousness and Dark Jashfled vowing to return. Electron now can see in other universes but everything is red and black. Electron was in pain during the whole Dark Jash/Jash thing because of their empathetic link and now his room will sometimes dissapate into the dark universe for some reason. Niajhay a new young psion from the UK has become my second apprentice. July 14th I went to the Dark version universe and met a red stripe who is apart of a good version of the Red Stripes. This version travels from universe to universe as a team of child psychics who investigate the multiverse. He heard about what had happened and right now there are red stripes in my universe and the Dark universe investigating. I told him about Electron's adventure and he told the Red stripes about the whole fiasco. After I raced him he gave me a communicator and I left. Electron sees a psi ball flash before his eyes and now believes that he is being watched. July 15th The Good Red Stripes have changed their name to The Blue Stripes along with their symbol. I have joined them and warned them of Tarek's plot. Tarek is planning on linking all the multiverses so that when he destroys the Earth he destroys all Earths. The adventures I had after all of this are mostly in the Teen Oracles adventure log, the story of why I left Psi Wikia is in another blog post. Category:Blog posts